My Immortal
by SkatingDJ
Summary: There is a blank space in Jack's mind about what happened in the past 300 years of his immortal life. Something's missing and Jack doesn't know why he can't remember. And Pitch seems to have a connection to it. What does Pitch have to do with Jack? Will Jack find out the truth? If he does, will he accept it? Because Pitch was his Guardian. (I own nothing, T cuz why not, no slash)
1. Suicide

**Hi... **

**Guys, guys... just, bear with me here. Yes, _another. Another, new story. _What am I doin!? I dunno guys, but a thought's a thought and I must do this! Anyways, hello everyone and welcome to "My Immortal". So, before we begin, heres the little intro: **

**Summary: So why has Jack not gone insane? Someone must have had to look over him for the past 300 years... but who? And why can't Jack remember? There's a blank space in there that he can't fill. Will he find the truth? And if he does... will he accept it? Because Pitch was his Guardian. **

**I own nothing, not even the cover. Rated T because I'm paranoid and other my other stories are T. This will not be a slash. The song "My Immortal" by Evanscene is threaded throughout the story. This is kinda a OUAT AU with Ingret and Elsa and Emma... omg I've said too much! But I just said that so there will be no flames if you people suspect it cuz my readers ain't dumb!**

**But I think that covers it! So I hope you enjoy this! **

**A/N: It begins when they are at Antarctica and obviously a plot twist. And this chapter is basically a short prologue and recap. Chapter 1 is when we get into it! **

* * *

><p>Jack was furious, depressed, and distraught all at the same time if that was possible.<p>

Jack huffed as he gritted his teeth. Refusing to look back, Jack made his way towards Antarctica. A place where he could be alone and think in peace about his life. And maybe he would never return. That sounded good. Jack never wanted to go back, to the Guardians, revisit the past, nothing. He was done. He was flying to Antarctica because he had ruined Easter. But his depression was slowly welling up into anger as the truth wanted to shatter him to shreds.

_Because Jack Frost didn't ruin Easter. _

_Pitch did. _

Jack wanted to strangle everything. Kick, scream, cry. _It was wrong! It was all wrong! _Jack let out a loud cry as tears forced themselves out of his crystal blue eyes. He just wanted to make everything _right. _But he just _ruined _everything

Jack thought by becoming a Guardian, he could make sense of his dark and black life of nothing.

300 years of being alone should have driven any person insane. Why hadn't he? Like why could he read or write for instance? Jack felt like he was missing something, _no, _he _was _missing something. Something happened and was taken away from his during the past 300 years and he couldn't remember what. It was important, meant a lot, his life even. Sometimes he got bits and pieces; laughing, a friend, caring love. As if there was some part in his mind that couldn't quite recall what had happened during the last 300 years. All this time Jack knew he was missing something, and maybe the Guardians would have helped, he thought. But no.

Jack landed hard on the snow as he pounded the floury substance and howled with agony at the top of his lungs. He got out the thing from his sweatshirt pocket that caused him all this trouble in the first place; his memories. Jack looked at the little golden box with fury before he flung it into the abyss near by to loose it for good... watching it glide across the ice and snow before hearing it crash down into the pit of doom below. Then Jack just sat there criss-crossed, head in his hands and he began to cry; his shoulders shaking and cold tears trailing down his cheeks.

After god knows how long, Jack's crying ceased as they turned into little hiccup with his tears freezing into frost on his cheeks. Jack collected himself and got up and faced the tip of the cliff he was standing on and he began to walk towards the edge. His mind was in a haze and he was only set on one thing; ending this torture he had caused... by being born. Jack stood at the edge of the cliff and looked down; there was seemingly a bottomless pit below. Fall, and die.

_Is this right? _Jack thought. His feet shuffled towards the end of the cliff further. _My life's a mess. _Jack began to shift his weight forward. _I'm a burden to this world. _Jack looked down and saw white that probably would be mixed with red soon. _I'm a nobody and only ruin things. _Jack took deep breaths as he looked up. _What's the purpose? Everyone hates me. _Flecks of snow fell off of the tip of the cliff. _I don't know who I am. Nobody needs me. My life is a mess. _Jack loosened his grip on his staff.

_This is it. Goodbye... _

Jack lifted one foot... and jumped. Eyes shut, staff powered off, no flying, no magic, just... fall.

"Jack!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, there's the little prologue. Hope you like the idea and have good feelings for this:) Go onto the next chapter! <strong> 


	2. A Friendly Meeting

**Whoops! Sorry guys! Didn't mean to leave you on a cliffhanger! I had to go meet a person and forgot to upload this part. But now we get into it. And _GEEZ! _You people are _amazing! _I just uploaded a prologue! Wow! Thanks!:D Enjoy!:) Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Jack!"<em>

Jack had barely passed the cliff edge when he heard the voice. His eyes snapped open. The voice snapped him back to reality. Jack needed to face this person in par-tic-tacular. The Wind picked Jack up and hoisted the Spirit back onto the cliff. Jack got into a battle stance and gasped when he met up with the voice's owner.

It was Pitch.

"I thought this might happen, Jack..." Pitch cooed, "That they wouldn't believe you, but I understand. You must listen to me, Jack. I'm not here for a fight, I need to tell you-"

"You don't understand anything!" Jack roared, he fired an ice blast at Pitch who shielded himself in time.

Jack ran around and fired another blast, Pitch dodged this time and fired at Jack who rolled out of the way. Using his momentum, Jack jumped and fired on more powerful blast at Pitch who had to throw up a bunch of nightmare sand. Ice and black sand erupted from the ground, blocking Jack's vision.

"Were you trying to kill yourself? My god Jack..." Pitch said.

Jack couldn't help but think, _Why is Pitch sounding so sorry? _But Jack shoved that thought to the back of his mind. "Don't sound like you're surprised!" He hissed. "My life's a mess, you wouldn't understand."

"But I do... you're lost Jack." Pitch said. He said it more of a question than a statement, trying to leech information from Jack probably.

Jack let go of his battle stance as his head fell down. "I-I am." Should he tell Pitch what he felt? What had he felt for the past 300 years? Jack didn't want to, but it came out, "For 300 years, I feel like there's something missing. A blank space. I'm lost, I'm confused. I don't get it! I don't know what happened before I was Jack Frost but I don't know exactly what happened for the past 300 years! I don't know who I am at all! Even if I figure out who I was... still! It's just so blank!" He screamed.

"Jack..." Pitch said and approached the Spirit and placed his hands on the Spirit's shoulders.

Jack's head flashed up, utter shock and disgust on his face. He flinched under Pitch's touch and shooed off his hands. "Wha-?" He began and looked at Pitch's yellow cat eyes for an answer. Why the hell was he here and what did he want.

Pitch didn't say anything for a long time. He had opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. All the man could do was stare at the teenager. Pitch let out a huff eventually and strode away, unable to say it. _But I have to say it. _Pitch scolded himself.

So he inhaled and spoke, "I know what happened, Jack. You don't, but I remember."

Jack batted his eyes in disbelief. "You _what? Remember? _Remember what!?" Jack flew up to Pitch. "Tell me!" Jack demanded.

"Jack, I will only tell you on one condition." Pitch said.

"What?"

"Join me. Leave the Guardians behind and join me."

"What!?" Jack squawked this time.

"Think about it. Together, we will be unstoppable. What goes better than cold and dark?" That was when Pitch motioned to the big ice sculpture the two had made when they dueled.

Pitch glided around the sculpture. "You have amazing talents, Jack Frost. Trust me, I will do everything in my power to help you be seen. We would be an amazing, unstoppable, powerful duo."

"What did you have in mind?" Jack asked, now interested. But this still was Pitch Black, of course there were reserves for joining.

"We can rule the world together... darkness will rise and you can do whatever you wish to the world. They will see both of us. " Pitch said with a smile.

Jack recoiled and scowled. _Pitch was doing so good too. _But that was not what Jack wanted. Jack Frost did not want to hurt people (intentionally) or bring evil and darkness. Sure, he wanted to be seen but not like that.

"No, they will _fear _both of us, and that's not what I want." Jack stated darkly. "Now leave me alone."

"You've changed, Jack Frost. But you still have that cocky and 'know what's right' attitude. You have to know that I'm trying to help you!" Pitch said.

"You sound as if you know me." Jack said.

"Because I-" Pitch caught himself. He sighed, "Since you declined my offer, you will not know. Immediately at least. If you joined me, I was willing to discuss all about it. But I guess in due time you will find out. But I suggest you learn who you _were _first before what you _became." _Pitch advised with a smug smile.

Jack growled. He couldn't do anything. Pitch was right. Jack looked at the abyss and sighed. He looked back at Pitch and gasped. In Pitch's hands was Baby Tooth.

"Baby Tooth!" Jack snatched the little fairy delicately and coddled it before looking at Pitch.

"Consider it as a gift." Pitch said smoothly. Nightmare sand began to pick up at his feet. "Until then, Jack Frost. Farewell... for now." Pitch cackled menacingly as the nightmare sand made a vortex around him.

The last thing Jack saw of Pitch was his yellow eyes.

"Thanks..." Jack whispered in awe.

Jack tucked Baby Tooth into his sweatshirt and leaped into the abyss. _He had to find out._ But not through betrayal and evil. Pitch will tell him what happened and why he knows, Jack would make sure of it. And for the first time in forever, Jack felt like he was getting somewhere with it all.

_~There's just too much that time cannot erase~_

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it folks! So, how was it? Good idea? Terrible idea? Great, good, okay, bad, horrible? Lol. But PLEASE PLEASE leave a review and tell me what you guys think! Thank you so much!:) Happy new year (and make sure to check out my other stories while your at it;)) Thanks again! Bye! Peace!<strong>

**-SkatingDJ**


	3. Family

**Hi everyone, so sorry I didn't update this in a month (okay, maybe two) but back then I created a slew of new stories and had a -beep- ton of schoolwork but now I'm better (but school's starting to creep up again! Already-_-) and I am going to update the next chapter:) And I absolutely cannot believe this story's status!XD Wow, thank you so much everyone!X3 I really don't do shout outs but to let you all know, I know you took your time to support me and I greatly appreciate it:) But let us carry on to chapter 3! This one is gonna be short and it's a flashback. And I hate to be a bug, but can you check out my newest stories? "Unafraid," a Hunger Games AU crossover of Elsa (Katniss) and Jack Frost (Peeta) etc and "The Trial" a Big Hero 6 fanfic, my first one!:3 I would appreciate it so much if you checked those two out! **

**A/N: This is an OUAT AU in the Snow Queen. The characters jump from here to their but hopefully (if you've watched the season, I haven't which is why this is hard) you will still understand. Things will be changed around obviously but I hope you still like it now that I've told you. I read it on wikia but got super confused on how it was going to work, so I dumped the whole "third sister" and just focused on Ingrid's/Pitch's and Emma's/Jack's relationship... and guess who will be playing Elsa? But remember, CHARACTERS JUMP! And Jack's appearance now is different! **

* * *

><p>Pitch sat in his lair in a rocking chair.<p>

Yes, a rocking chair.

A rocking chair you would find in a family house. Not a deep and dark dwelling beneath the ground full of sinister things. But Pitch was indeed sitting in one, that rested near a fireplace that once provided warm heat. The floor covered with a dusty rug that was once soft enough for a child to roll around in. And a table with three chairs around it, lonely, as if waiting for a family to sit at it.

All these things were made for a family. A family that was long gone now. A family that was long gone and long forgotten. Like it didn't even exist.

The only hand-held, tiny, and useful trinket in the room was a golden cylinder box which rested upon the dusty fireplace. This wasn't just any golden box, oh no, this was a memory box. A gift to Pitch from Tooth. Pitch reminded himself he had to give his dues to the fairy.

You see, something happened to Pitch like something happened to Jack. But this time, it was able to be saved. Pitch shared something with Tooth, and in exchanged, he got his memories. But that was a long time ago. They were good friends back then. They all were. When Pitch was a respectable man.

On the end of the golden box was a picture of a man that resembled Pitch to a degree. Except the man wasn't dark like Pitch. The man wore a smile unlike Pitch. He also had a golden chain around his neck unlike Pitch. But the man was Pitch.

Pitch strode over to his memory box. He didn't need to open it's wall of shimmering diamonds to reveal it's secrets. He knew it enough now.

It all began with Jack Frost. And when Pitch was a kind family man. When he was the first Guardian. When he was Kozmotis Pitchinir.

* * *

><p><em>It was a long time ago. Perhaps 300 years or more; when Jack Frost was born. Pitch watched as the boy rose from his lake and discovered his powers and who he was. <em>

_But those sort of things came with a price in the spirit world. Pitch watched as Jack Frost went off to the nearby town of Burgess and learned that he could not be seen or heard. Jack came back and wept on his lake, begging the moon for an explanation till he fell asleep. _

_All was good for the next couple months until winter came along. Being his first winter, Jack wanted to experiment with his powers as much as he could. But he ended up causing a blizzard, something that took the lives, oh so many lives, of innocent people and young children._

_Knowing this, Jack only made it worse as he soon became scared of his powers as they growed to be uncontrollable. He ended up killing a child unintentionally out of fear soon after, but his intentions were to help the kid. Jack ran home and cried like he would never cry again._

_Pitch's daughter, Emily who was Jack's age at the time, or as everyone now knows her as Mother Nature, was with Pitch at the time who was watching Jack cry after his first winter. It was that fateful moment and Emily's fateful decision that changed those three lives forever. _

"_Daddy?" Emily said._

"_Yes dear?" Pitch responded sweetly._

"_Can Jack Frost stay with us? He looks like he needs a home and loving care." Emily stated in a calm, smooth voice full of wisdom. "Please?" She pleaded softly as she looked up at her father. _

_Pitch, being a good man, had not enjoyed watching the boy suffer. Poor Frost looked like he could use a home and some loving care. Why, Pitch could show him a few tricks and treat him like a son. Emily was a wise girl after all._

"_Very well, dear." Pitch said. "Please wait here a moment." He informed as he stepped out of the woods and strode over to the boy on the lake._

_Not being in the shadows, watching the boy spirit from a distance, Pitch got a good look at the kid. Jack was a tall and lanky boy and he was dreadfully skinny with large feet, hands, and ears (pointy like an elves.) He wore tatty pants that were only kept together by strands of leather bound on his calves and hips. His blouse was mucky and tattered as much as his stitched up cloak that was in worse shape. But what intrigued Pitch was the boy's face. It was a tinge of blue with light freckles. He had a long sharp nose and cheekbones that jutted out and created shadows over his freckles. His snow white hair was spiky which bobbed over his sharp, crystal and energetic blue eyes. And beside him lay a Shepard's staff that was splintered and ancient. _

_Pitch placed a hand on the sobbing boy's shoulder. _

_Jack jumped and looked up, immediately scrambling away at the spirit's presence. _

"_K-Kozmotis Pitchinir!" Jack said, utterly flabbergasted. His voice was high and congested. _

"_You may call me Pitch, Jack Frost." Pitch said formerly. _

_Jack's eyes grew wide with shock. "Y-you know my name?" _

"_Of course I do! As if that matter, you seem to know mine." Pitch replied slyly with a smug smirk._

_Jack flushed a pulsing blue. "I-I'm sorry. It's just that nobody knows who I am." _

_A pang of guilt gnawed at Pitch's side. "Well, let's just say I've been watching you for quite some time, Frost." _

_Jack became more surprised that before, if that was possible. "Y-you have?" _

"_Yes. And it has come to my daughter's concern, and mine as well, that you are in need of a home and some loving care." Pitch stated with a smile. _

"_What?" Jack said, dumbfounded. _

"_What I mean, Jack Frost..." Pitch said as he approached the boy. "Is that I'd like you to come with me so I can overlook and protect you. Be a part of our family."_

"_No, you don't want me!" Jack said, "Look, I'm grateful for the offer but you can't take me in. I'm not easy to take care of. I can't be tamed or controlled. Just leave me be." He croaked and turned his back to Pitch._

"_But that's what families are for..." Pitch whispered, Jack only slightly flinched. Pitch cleared his throat, "You are welcome to come any time." With that, Pitch left with his daughter and back to his castle. _

_But after some time, Jack Frost came knocking at Pitch's castle door, seeking some care. _

_As the days went by, Jack Frost became more comfortable in the Kozmotis Manners. They gave him his own room, food, sleep, and Jack and Emily played together a considerable amount. But the boy was still on edge, not sure if he belonged._

_One fateful day, Jack and Emily were running about near the Gateway of Nightmares. The gateway that trapped all nightmares and demons. Pitch guarded this gate so none of them escaped. Well, today, one ended up escaping and slipped into the shadows, unnoticed by the two happy and carefree spirits, but kept it's eyes lurking over them intently._

"_I win!" Emily cheered in triumph as she came to a halt, puffing her chest as she just won a race._

"_I wasn't even trying." Jack pouted and grumbled. He finally gave in. "Come on, lets go back." Jack said and looked around, worry coming to his face as he realized they were lost. _

"_Um, where are we?" Emily said as panic rose to her chest. She was so determined to win the race that she didn't notice where she was going. _

"_This is your dad's mansion! But we're lost!" Jack barked. _

"_Are you lost, dear children?" A voice hissed from the shadows._

_Jack and Emily cried out with shock as they whirled around to face the voice. _

_A slick, sandy black stallion with golden eyes stepped out from behind the shadows and approached the children. "I know a way out of here." It cooed darkly. _

"_Oh that's nice of you!" Emily said happily. But Jack kept his lips tight and stayed in place, not convinced 100 percent. _

_The stallion began to walk forward. "Come and follow me." It said as he scrapped it's hoof on the ground and snorted with glee. _

_Emily skipped next to the stallion... and just like that, the Nightmare grasped poor Emily's collar by the teeth. The Gateway of Nightmares opened up as darkness and nightmare sand licked the side of the walls and screams of horror blasted through the gateway. The Nightmare began to drag Emily inside as the girl kicked at the horse, but her attacks rendered useless. _

_Jack gritted his teeth and charged at the Nightmare, only to be bucked backwards hard with it's head. Jack let out a cry of pain as he was flung back, his arms and hands extended... and just like that, a blast of ice escaped his hands and struck the nightmare, destroying it. _

_The Nightmare fell to the ground as it began to dissipate. It whinnied in pain as it dropped Emily who ran to Jack._

_The dark creature's last dying breaths were, "You-You killed me!" With that last horrifying screech, it disappeared and died. It's nightmare sand being blown back into the Gateway of Nightmares which was closing along with the rest of it's Nightmares. _

_Jack stared at the vanishing Nightmare in shock. Even though he saved Emily, he couldn't help but feel guilt rush over him. "I-I killed it..." He heaved out in shock. "I killed it!" He finally cried out, realizing what he had done, almost close to tears. Jack didn't have any intentions on killing the beast, just get it back home. Jack wasn't a killer. _

"_Jack, it's okay! You saved me, that was a bad Nightmare!" Emily said, trying to reason with the distraught spirit. _

"_B-but, I killed, Emily." Jack sobbed, his eyebrows creased in pain. Jack already killed enough in his life and he didn't want to do it ever again, especially here. And he did it unitentionally, his powers escaped him without his own will. He wasn't in control of them. He could have hurt Emily! "I could have hurt you!" Jack said._

_Emily sighed and made a straight face. She then held out her palm as two flowers emerged from them. "Jack, touch the flower." She informed. _

_Jack cautiously touched the flower; frost immediately covered the petals. Jack recoiled his hand as he believed he just destroyed the fragile plant. But it didn't and Emily was calm like she was expecting it._

_Emily then pinned one flower to her hair and pinned the other flower on Jack's cloak. "There!" She stated. "A Friendship Flower! It proves of our bond. I'm here for you Jack, I'm your best friend and will never leave you." She said and smiled. _

_Jack felt immediately better. "Thank you, Emily." He responded sweetly. _

_The two left the place in smiles. _

_But Jack had other plans._

_That night when Emily was fast asleep along with the rest of the world, Jack gathered his belongings and headed towards the door; leaving. _

"_Leaving so soon?" A voice came from the shadows._

_Jack gasped, Pitch came out from the darkness._

"_Pitch!" Jack said in relief. _

"_Why are you leaving, my boy?" Pitch said as he came up to Jack._

_Jack looked down at his feet. "There was an accident today. I lost control of my powers and almost hurt Emily. I couldn't live with myself if that happened. I have to go-" Jack tried to go but Pitch stopped him._

_Pitch rested a hand on Jack's small framed shoulder and looked into his blue eyes with his kind, warm honey eyes. "Emily told me-" Jack cringed, "You saved her life you know. I should have been there. It was my fault, but you saved my daughter." _

"_Yeah- but what if-" Jack choked._

_Pitch interrupted, "But it didn't. You saved her, Jack. And I will do everything in my power to help. Just, at least... stay the night." _

_Jack looked up and finally cracked a smirk. "Fine. One night." He began to head back to his room. _

_Pitch sighed to himself. That's when he knew that Jack needed him and he had to do something about it._

_~Suppressed by all my childish fears...~ _

* * *

><p><strong>There it is everyone! Things will get interesting, I promise:) Sorry it took forever, and thank you all for the support. Amazing! I didn't expect it! Keep it up;) So remember to review and check out my other stories! Thank you! Peace!<strong>

**-SkatingDJ**


End file.
